Dark Forest Chronicles Book One: Darkstar Strikes
by KoolKat624
Summary: When the ThunderClan she-cat Whiteheart is attacked by the ShadowClan leader Darkstar things change in the forest. Whiteheart is found and is passed out for a moon. She doesn't remember what happened and things are in ruckus. What will happen nobody knows


ThunderClan

_Leader_

Brightstar- Pretty orange and black tortisehell she-cat with brown eyes

_Deputy_

Fireflame- Handsome Ginger tom with green eyes

_(Mate is Whiteheart)_

_Medicine Cat_

Sageleaf- Handsome brown spotted tom with amber eyes

_(Apprentice- Tansypaw)_

_Warriors_

Lionclaw- Handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes

Longear- Handsome dusky brown tom with exceptionally long ears and

amber eyes.

_(Mate is Raincloud)_

Whiteheart- Pretty long haired white she-cat with bright blue eyes

_(Apprentice-Cinnamonpaw and Mate is Fireflame)_

Braveheart- Handsome ginger tom with large muscles and blue eyes

_(Apprentice-Twopaw)_

Leopardtail- Pretty golden she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

_(Mate is Greenpool and Apprentice-Orangepaw)_

Snowstorm- Pretty white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

_(Mate is Ashtail)_

Watercloud- Pretty sleek silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

_(Apprentice- Cloudpaw)_

Sandpelt- Handsome Ginger tom with hazel eyes

_( Mate is Cloverleaf)_

Ashtail- Handsome Ash colored tom with green eyes

_(Mate is Snowstorm)_

Greenpool- Handsome black tom with emerald green eyes

_(Mate is Leopardtail)_

_Apprentices_

Tansypaw- Pretty white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Cinnamonpaw- Pretty light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Orangepaw- Handsome Ginger tom with light amber eyes

Cloudpaw- Pretty White she-cat with dark blue eyes

Twopaw- Handsome brown tom with hazel eyes

_Queens_

Raincloud- Pretty light brown spotted she-cat with blue eyes

_(Mate is Longear and is mother of his kits- Eaglekit and Sparrowkit)_

Cloverleaf- Pretty dusky brown she-cat with light green eyes

_(Mate is Sandpelt and is expecting his kits)_

_Kits_

Eaglekit- Handsome dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowkit- Pretty sandy brown she-cat with green eyes

_Elders_

Ghosteye- Handsome black tom with no pupils- lost his site in a battle

Stripedpelt- Handsome silver tabby tom blue eyes- oldest cat in

ThunderClan

**RiverClan**

_Leader_

Seastar- Handsome cream colored tom with dark blue eyes

_(Mate is Bloodrose)_

_Deputy_

Bigcloud- Handsome huge white tom with seagreen eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Mosstfeather- Pretty blue-grey she-cat with cloudy grey eyes

_(Apprentice is Juniperpaw and secret Mate is a loner named _

_Phantom)_

_Warriors_

Silvermoon- Pretty dark gray she-cat with electric blue eyes

_(Apprentice is Applepaw)_

Dancingstream- Pretty silver she-cat with long limbs and green eyes

Battlecry- Handsome large brown tabby tom with amber eyes with

yellow specks.

_(Mate is Brindlefur and apprentice is Graypaw)_

Dawnpool- Pretty dusky brown colored she-cat with strange lime

green eyes.

Tanfur- Handsome cream colored tom with emerald green eyes

_(Mate is Mistyeye)_

Pinkleaf- Pretty striped blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes

_(Mate is Honorstrike)_

Mistyeye- Pretty ginger she-cat with misty green eyes

_(Mate is Tanfur and apprentice is Adderpaw)_

Honorstrike- Handsome jet black tom with chocolate brown eyes

_(Mate is Pinkleaf)_

Tigerstripe- Handsome ginger tabby tom with black stripes on his back

_Apprentices_

Juniperpaw- Pretty tortiseshell she-cat with one blue and one green eye

Applepaw- Pretty reddish orange she-cat with brown eyes

Graypaw- Handsome light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Queens_

Brindlefur- Pretty brindle she-cat with light amber eyes with yellow specks

_(Mate is Battlecry and kits are Frogkit and Mintkit)_

Bloodrose- Pretty Black tabby with red paws and tail tip and blue eyes with green specks

_(Mate is Seastar and is expecting his kits)_

_Kits_

Frogkit- Handsome long limbed cream colored tom with amber eyes

Mintkit- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with dark electric blue eyes

_Elders_

Thunderstrike- Handsome broad shouldered golden tabby tom with brown eyes- Oldest Cat in RiverClan

**ShadowClan**

_Leader_

Darkstar- Handsome huge black tom with exceptionally long claws and dark green eyes

_Deputy_

Raggedpelt- Handsome brown tom with a ragged coat and brown eyes

_(Mate is Moonflower and Apprentice is Tawnypaw)_

_Medicine Cat_

Beigewing- Pretty cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

_(Apprentice is Yarrowpaw)_

_Warriors_

Featherstream- Pretty blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Rowanfur- Handsome dusky brown tom with amber eyes

_(Mate is Oceanstream)_

Oakleaf- Handsome brown tom with green eyes

Sunheart- Pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_(Mate is Falconwing and Apprentice is Rosepaw)_

Falconwing- Handsome golden brown tabby tom with light grey-blue eyes

_( Mate is Sunheart)_

Phantomheart- Handsome white tom with one green eye and one blue eye

_(Mate is Grasstail and apprentice is Brownpaw)_

Cinderfoot- Pretty gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Shiningclaw- Pretty black she-cat with green eyes and sharp claws

Flatface- Handsome dark grey tom with a flat face and amber eyes

_Apprentices_

Yarrowpaw- Handsome golden tom with brown eyes

Tawnypaw- Pretty tawny she-cat with amber eyes and golden flecks

Rosepaw- Pretty fox red she-cat with dark green eyes

Brownpaw- Handsome brown tom with amber eyes

_Queens_

Oceanstream- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with light grey eyes

_(Mate is Rowanfur and kits are Honeykit and Russetkit)_

Grasstail- Pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes

_(Mate is Phantomheart and kits are Yellowkit and Hazelkit)_

Moonflower- Pretty black she-cat with brown eyes

_(Mate is Raggedpelt and is expecting his kit)_

_Kits_

Honeykit- Pretty golden tabby she-cat with light amber eyes and yellow flecks

Russetkit- Handsome russet colored kit with brown eyes

Yellowkit- Handsome gray tom with amber eyes

Hazelkit- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Elders_

Nightmoon- Handsome black tom with blue eyes- oldest cat in ShadowClan

**WindClan**

_Leader_

Cheetahstar- Pretty golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes

_Deputy_

Mudface- Handsome white tom with a brown face and paws with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Ducktail- Handsome black tom with white paws and tail tip and brown eyes

_(Apprentice is Spiderpaw)_

_Warriors_

Burningwind- Handsome Black tom with green eyes

Squirreltail- Pretty Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

_(Mate is Stormfeather and apprentice is Fishpaw)_

Foxnose- Handsome red tom with a exceptionally long nose

_(Mate is Honeycloud)_

Iceflame- Pretty white she-cat with emerald green eyes

_(Apprentice is Eaglepaw)_

Soaringsoul- Pretty tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Featherwhisp- Pretty blue-grey she-cat with stormy blue eyes

Stormfeather- Handsome gray tom with blue eyes

_(Mate is Squirreltail)_

Firestone- Handsome ginger tom with light green eyes

_(Mate is Nettlepelt and apprentice is Ratpaw)_

Deerfur- Pretty dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentices_

Fishpaw- Handsome gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglepaw- Handsome brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratpaw- Pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens_

Honeycloud- Pretty golden she-cat with brown eyes

_(Expecting Foxnose's kits)_

Nettlepelt- Pretty brindle colored she-cat with brown eyes

_(Mother of Firestone's kits Salmonkit and Coltkit)_

_Kits_

Salmonkit- Handsome tortiseshell tom with green eyes

Coltkit- Handsome dusky brown tom with amber eyes

_Elders_

Spicewhisker- Pretty cream colored she-cat with brown eyes


End file.
